A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of urinals, more specifically, a replica motorcycle handlebar that operates the plumbing and flush portion of said urinal.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a replica motorcycle handlebar that is able to be mounted on a wall surface and configured to operate a flush valve of a urinal via a linkage that runs from the throttle portion of the motorcycle handlebar to the flush valve of said urinal; wherein the replica motorcycle handlebar includes a motion sensor that upon detection of a person shall communicate an audio recording of a motorcycle noise; wherein the replica motorcycle handlebar includes mirrors, turn signals, and a horn switch; upon throttling the throttle portion of the replica motorcycle handlebar, the linkage shall flush the urinal, and may additionally play an audio recording of the motorcycle engine being revved; wherein the replica motorcycle handlebar is either integrated into the design of a urinal or is an after-market product configured for use with an existing urinal, toilet, sink, or other plumbing fixture.
The Todokoro patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,751) discloses a toy motorcycle with simulated lights, sounds, and gauges. However, the toy motorcycle does not fit above a urinal and control operation or flushing of said urinal via a replica of a motorcycle handlebar.
The Raviv et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,913) discloses a hand held control device for use by a child to simulate the directional and speed control of a vehicles such as a motorcycle. However, the device does not control the flush of a plumbing fixture, and resemble a replica of a motorcycle handlebar.
The Camfield et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,493) discloses a bicycle with simulated motorcycle parts and has a sound system included that replicates the sound of a motorcycle. However, the bicycle is not configured for use with a plumbing fixture, and upon throttling of a replicate motorcycle handlebar shall control the flush or water valve operation of said plumbing fixture.
The Leonheart patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,402) discloses a motorcycle throttle, twist-grip control unit. Again, the throttle does not control operation of a plumbing fixture, such as a urinal or toilet.
The Stahel et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,122) illustrates an ornamental design for a motorcycle handlebar grip, which is not a replica for use in operating the flush valve of a urinal or toilet.
The Lance patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,132) illustrates an ornamental design for a motorcycle handlebar, which does not operate a flush valve of a urinal or toilet.
The Harris patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,993) illustrates an ornamental design for a motorcycle handlebar, which does not operate a flush valve of a urinal or toilet.
The Lin patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,356) discloses a flushing apparatus for urinals. However, the flushing apparatus does not resemble a replica of a motorcycle handlebar.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a replica motorcycle handlebar that is able to be mounted on a wall surface and configured to operate a flush valve of a urinal via a linkage that runs from the throttle portion of the motorcycle handlebar to the flush valve of said urinal; wherein the replica motorcycle handlebar includes a motion sensor that upon detection of a person shall communicate an audio recording of a motorcycle noise; wherein the replica motorcycle handlebar includes mirrors, turn signals, and a horn switch; upon throttling the throttle portion of the replica motorcycle handlebar, the linkage shall flush the urinal, and may additionally play an audio recording of the motorcycle engine being revved; wherein the replica motorcycle handlebar is either integrated into the design of a urinal or is an after-market product configured for use with an existing urinal, toilet, sink, or other plumbing fixture. In this regard, the urinal with operation controlled via a replica of a motorcycle handlebar departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.